Bacon's Effect
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: Numbuh 1 has never had bacon before, and his friends made some just to show him what he's missing. But there's a side effect for trying bacon for the first time, and it ain't worth missing. Baconized One-shot.


**Hello, my little panda people of Fanfiction! It is KNDFOREVER with a little one shot that I thought up while I was sleeping. So, just read the story and be amazed! BE AMAZED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. So please don't sue me!**

Numbuh 1 stared at the food on his plate. He didn't know what it was, but it looked delicious. And his friends sure seemed to be enjoying it.

"Numbuh 2, what did you say this was called?" He asked his friend from across the table.

"It's bacon, for the one buhmillionth time." Numbuh 2 said, slightly annoyed.

"And what does it taste like?" Numbuh 1 said as he moved the bacon around with his fork.

"It tastes great Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 said from beside him. "Just try it."

Numbuh 1 hesitated. He had never tried this "bacon" before and his friends were kind enough to make it for him. And from the looks on their faces, they didn't regret the time spent on it.

So, he took the bacon between two fingers and lifted it up. It didn't look that bad, but he was still cautious. He just hoped bacon wasn't a plan made up by the adults to make the world's children go crazy with its taste and spend all their money on it.

_That's crazy! _Numbuh 1 thought. _Of all the things I've ever thought, this is the craziest. Just try it already, you wimp!_

"I am not a wimp!" Numbuh 1 yelled out loud.

His friends looked at him with great concern. His face turned red and he sat down.

"I am not a wimp." He whispered.

He picked the bacon back up, then he put it in front of his face. He smelled it.

_Wow! _He thought. _This smells great! I wonder what it tastes like._

He was about to find out.

He put the bacon on his lips, and opened up his mouth. As it made its way to the back of the throat, he stopped and took a bite. He chewed, chewed, chewed, and swallowed. His friends watched his face for his reaction.

Suddenly, Numbuh 1 stopped chewing. He had the most surprised expression on his face that turned into a very big smile. His mouth suddenly opened up just in time to see his taste buds get up and dance.

(You know you can picture it. Try not to.)

His taste buds then started to sing. Here's what they sounded like:

_Bacon_

_The best thing in the world it is_

_Bacon_

_It tastes like angels are frolicking on us_

_Bacon_

_It is delicious_

_Bacon_

_Can we have some more?_

Then they stopped singing and went back to being normal taste buds.

But Numbuh 1 was far from normal.

"Um, did I just see what I thought I saw?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yup." His friends replied, also disbelieving.

"Okay. I'm going to go try to forget this ever happened." He said. "Oh, and don't make bacon," he pushed his face into his friends faces until he was an inch away.

"EVER. AGAIN."

And he left.

Sector V just stood there. They were as surprised as Numbuh 1 was by how his taste buds reacted to the bacon. But then they remembered that each person reacts to bacon differently.

Numbuh 2's reaction was his taste buds jumping out of his mouth and running towards the cabinets for more, but, since taste buds don't have hands, they returned themselves to Numbuh 2 so he could make some more.

Numbuh 3 had reacted in a rather strange way. She had hallucinations of baconized (it's a word!) rainbow monkeys coming to hug her. But instead of hugging them, she ate their heads.

Numbuh 4 had sort of the same reaction as Numbuh 3, but he didn't envision rainbow monkeys. He imagined a giant baconized wrestler had come to battle him with flavor. But instead of fighting, he just ate his hands and legs.

Numbuh 5 didn't react as much as her friends did, but her mouth did jump off her face and beg for more. Later that night, she had a crazy dream of bacon eating _her._ So she didn't sleep for about a week.

But they decided not to tell Numbuh 1 about this, because he was already angry at bacon just for being bacon.

"Wait'll Numbuh 1 tries to get his taste buds to stop pestering him about this!" Numbuh 4 said.

**Yeah! My first bacon related story! I hope you like it, because if you don't, I'll send you bacon that will cause hallucinations! Well, you know what they always say. If their crazy, let them eat bacon! Please review guys. I feel unloved by you people. I write you stories and you give me no recognition. FOR SHAME! *shuns you***

**Peace!**


End file.
